jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gibberish Donald Duck (Alias HowToSchoolBasic)
Gibberish Donald Duck is an overall some sort of the gibberish donald duck language has it the unknown for countries doesn't has the language which was it the alias always the donald duck doesn't all those the personally the not correctly and make his gibberish noise and his acting on the crazies and drive through about tower destructor from the children even it the goes outside and upper to speaking out the children as they has make noise this main characters. He make the noise and if was role portrayed by himself Biography Little known for the gibberish donald duck, the Anonymous student went it the home for hte tutorial has looking up the youtube video were the making of noise the vocal donald duck but he will attempted to do the donald duck noise which has the attempting many to the failure to technically if fallen the sleep out the night and waking while his time about went it that his school until the worked on book again while to finished himself to student classer of team commander suits. and he will they was still able the completely out the outside on his voice and vocals on the Donald Duck which should he will bring become a Gibberish Donald Duck, he even the talks some sort of the gibberish language all fouling the following to should follow as the children to keeper it the similar in this outsider. The Anonymous Student has making his gibberish noise of the donald duck if was it the Anonymous student between it allis has confirmed. The first things appearance on the video, it began to building on the big tower of the toys instead it of the brick wall to sticking glue. which thus led the children is looking up, first for all he finished the building tower and started to turning radio on and start making someone of the gibberish instead it the Anonymous student himself. He even the building to more another of the layers for the ducks formatting, which was the maker of the duck idea such as between the led of the gibberish ducker. supposedly when the kid is sitting down and start to big surprised that tower and he knew and he need it to destroy all the duck fortress. He keep to turn for direction and make his completely destroyed by attacking of the kid is looking more like Attack on Tower. after all the Anonymous student find out that massive destroyed our of thee base by the attacking the kid. Early Day To Be Added Middie of the Months To Be Added The Next Gibberish Step To Be Added More then trouble To Be Added Big Tough To Be Added Duck Eggs has Stolen from the LPT To Be Added Unit has Terrorism on OIWG To Be Added In the School back To Work To Be Added Unlikely Gibberish, Unfamous to Gibberish To Be Added Boring Threat To Be Added The Final Conflict To Be Added The Termination of User To Be Added Disappearance on Alias To Be Added Aftermath on Evangelion into Our Internet Wargame Wargame is Over To Be Added Legacy To Be Added Personality To Be Added Things He Destroyed/Abused/Damaged/Stolen/Vandalised HowToSchoolBasic To Be Added Our Internet Wargame To Be Added Evangelion into Our Internet Wargame To Be Added The Final Conflict To Be Added Relationship Current of Enemies Trivia Video Appearance See Also * HowToBasic (on wikipedia)